The Light Favors The Star
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: Five years after Balto and the team saved the Nome children, things are going well for everyone. They'll once again enter the yearly annual race and Balto makes a decision that'll affect the race and the town, especially one energy filled dog. This is a chance for Star to prove himself. This story was inspired by the story Shine by Zeragii.


The smell of cold winter filling the air in the morning. The Alaskan town known as Nome was very excited. Five years ago ever since the town's hero, Balto, saved the town's children from being infected with sickness thanks to the medicine, every year a race would be held in honor of that faithful night. Every year the team would race in honor for the good deeds they've done for the town and its people. Their people. Things have changed during those five years. Balto, no longer living in the abandoned ship now stays with Rosy and her parents and his mate Jenna. Boris along with Muk and Luk now take the ship and visit Balto every day. And ever since then Balto earned the trust and respect of the townspeople and even The Dog Council. At first, everyone was against the half-dog half-wolf but not anymore.

Everyone was happy, especially one happy go, lucky musher, Star. He never really disliked Balto, he was forced by Nikki and Kaltag. However mostly by Steele. Now Star has become friends with Balto, Jenna, and the others and has, even more, feeling in his step and personality. He looks up to Balto as like an older brother and helps him be more confident in himself as well as humble if he wasn't already. Now these days in the five years that passed, Star looks to realize his own potential in the eyes of Balto, Kaltag, Nikki and everyone with Balto's help of course. Now, once again, the annual race will begin but in three days. And this is where the story begins for our little outgoing husky pup for he was about to receive the opportunity of a lifetime, that would change his life as he knew it.

/

There the hero of the town, Balto, stood along with his beloved, Jenna, in front of the Dog Council listening to one conversation at a time very loudly until Doc, the Saint Bernard and very head of the council howled loud enough to get all of everyone's eyes on him. "Alright now, gather around." He spoke. "We are gathered here today to discuss plans for the upcoming annual race in the name of Balto and his team's bravery and sacrifice for saving the town, we so dearly love." Everyone barked and howled in agreement.

Doc: Now, to come to an immediate decision, Balto, it has been decided that you once again will lead this year's race in honor of the five years passed Antitoxin run, of course.

Balto looked around, humbled and thankful, and then spoke: Doc, everyone. Thank you. I really do appreciate the graces and kind words. Especially the opportunity to lead.

Doc: Well then its settled. In three days, we shall-

"But I respectfully decline." Balto interrupted, finishing his sentence.

Those words had caused silence for a few seconds until Doc managed to catch his breath from shock.

Doc: Decline!? Balto, why decline such a chance to lead...again mind you?

Balto: Doc, that's the very reason why. I've done lead the race since then with the Antitoxin. To be quite honest I've never been a real fan of racing on this holiday. And well, this come selfish, but I've been meaning to settle down for quite some time now and also I'm still not used to the attention even after five years.

Doc: I see.

Balto: Now, don't get me wrong. While I'm not leading the race, that doesn't mean my team won't race this year.

Everyone looked at Balto surprised once again.

"Balto, I'm afraid I don't understand." Doc said.

Balto simply smiled and said: I have decided that for this year's race that one of my team should lead the way." "The reason why is because, while I've had the privilege to lead the races, I also believe that someone must take the mantle of leader this year." "In order to push forward in the future, one must learn to pass the duty and responsibilities on to another of great potential mushers such as my team that I'm grateful to have." "I've decided that one of my own teammates will lead."

Everyone whispered and spoke in a calmly manner as Doc smirked. Jenna only smiled at her mate and Balto's team just stared at him in awe of what he had spoken.

"This is a very unusual request, Balto. But, nonetheless, I and every dog here respects your decision." "I guess the only question now is who will you choose to lead the race?" Doc asked.

Balto looked at his team and scanned. They all had the tools to be a great leader. Now while their flaws are shown, he believed they can overcome them like he overcame being casted out that once upon a time. He looked at each of them.

\- Kaltag was very brash, confident, smart and with leadership skills after being second in command to Steele. He can be very overconfident and cocky for his own good however and has a tendency to be not completely, but almost like Steele. But he knew better after what his former leader pulled off years ago.

\- Nikki was the muscle of the pack. Strong, tough, headstrong and resilient. He's very sure of himself and loves to show off. But like Kaltag, he suffers from overconfidence and cockiness which comes off very shallow at times. But also like Kaltag, he wouldn't become like his former leader, Steele.

\- Then there was Star. Star was just so full of life, spunk and personality. Can be a hassle at times and to many of the dogs find him not extremely bright and underestimate his size and understanding of many things. But Balto knew that Star was like him in terms of being overlooked and judged prematurely. Star can be many things, but cocky, shallow and heartless was not one of them and another he would never be like much to his joy, is Steele. Balto couldn't help but grin at Star and see a little of himself in him.

After scanning, Balto looked at the council and spoke: "Ladies and gentlemen of the council, I've decided." The council can only lean forward awaiting the decision. Kaltag and Nikki smile as if they already know one of them will be chosen while Star couldn't help jump for joy. For him, he was just happy to be apart of something. He still jumped until a knock on the head from Kaltag stopped him. Everyone listened closely.

"The next leader of this year's race is going to be..."

With the anticipation killing them, Balto finally speaks saying: "will be...Star."


End file.
